


Conversations

by Supersilver46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersilver46/pseuds/Supersilver46
Summary: What if the Polyjuice mishap in the Trio's second year had gone a bit differently? Hermione finds that instead of turning into a cat girl, she turns into something else. What follows after that? Well...





	Conversations

Harry sighed as he and Ron made their way down to the girl's bathroom. Everything they had done today was for nothing, Draco wasn't the heir of slytherin. The polyjuice potion had finally worn off, and the two of them were now wearing clothes that were too large for them.

"I really thought the Malfoy was the heir," Ron said as they approached the bathroom, "With how the blond git has been acting ever since Ms. Norris was paralyzed, you'd think that he'd be the heir." Harry agreed, Malfoy had been bragging about how the muggleborns would be killed by the heir, and the utter pride on the blond's face when he taunted the muggleborns made Harry's blood boil. He, Ron, and Hermione had been working on the Polyjuice potion in order to sneak into the Slytherin dorms and see if they could find the heir. Unfortunately, all they had learned was that Malfoy was a fan of the heir and that no one in Slytherin knew who the heir was.

"Hey do you hear that?" Ron asked as they reached the girl's bathroom, "It sounds like Hermione is crying." Harry frowned, before he and Ron had gone to the Slytherin dorms, Hermione had absolutely refused to get out of the stall she was in. She hadn't given them a reason as to why she wouldn't come out, but at the time he'd been more focused on getting answers from Malfoy. Now that they were back…

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry called through the toilet stall door.

"Oooooh!" giggled Moaning Myrtle as she phased through the stall Hermione was in, "It's simply awful..."

The stall door slowly opened allowing Harry and Ron to see Hermione who had tears pouring down her eyes. Pointy ears covered in brown fur poked up from the top of her head, and a large bushy tail extended from her spine.

"I-I think that the sample I got from Millicent wasn't human hair," Hermione sniffed as she rubbed her eyes, "I think it was animal hair, probably a squirrel's…"

"I tried to see if I could reverse the effects but…" Hermione sniffed, "Nothing I did worked, I don't know what to do!"

Hermione began to cry again, causing Harry and Ron to be at a loss at what to do.

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said after choosing his words carefully, "I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey can help you."

 

"Professor McGonagall can help too," Ron said, "She's an expert at transfiguration so she know what to do."

"I suppose you two are right." Hermione said as she wiped her eyes, "But how are we going to get to the medical wing, everyone will see me if we leave."

"I have an idea," Harry said as he turned to Ron, "Hey Ron, can you get my invisibility cloak for me?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Ron said as he jogged out of the bathroom. Hermione giggled as she watched Ron leave, and Harry turned back to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about how cute you are when you try to be serious." Hermione said.

 _'What?_ '

"What?" Harry asked.

"I said I was just think about how cool you are when you try to be serious." Hermione said.

"No, I'm pretty sure you said, you thought I was cute when I tried to be serious." Harry said.

Hermione tilted her head and smiled, allowing Harry to see her more prominent buck teeth, "I think you must be hearing things Harry."

"No, I'm pretty sure that-"

"Okay I'm back!" Ron shouted as he rushed into the room with Harry's cloak, "Are you two ready to go?"

"I'm ready," Hermione said as she got out from the stall, "Let's hurry to the medical wing you two!"

"Yeah.." Harry said as Hermione walked past him, he couldn't help but play back the words Hermione had said to him; "It's nothing, I was just thinking about how cute you are when you try to be serious."

'She thinks I'm cute…' Harry smiled, 'I should try to be serious a bit more often…'


End file.
